The present invention involves a compact gear drive assembly for use in a window actuator. More specifically, the drive assembly can be used with a small high speed motor to form a power actuator for an electrically operated automobile window.
Prior art window actuators have been incapable of performing a gear reduction as substantial as that available with the present invention. Even so, those systems are comparitively large and heavy requiring a large, low speed motor to operate them. This bulky drive assembly necessitates a thicker door which adds even more weight to the car. In an era where the current thrust of the automotive industry is to reduce the overall weight of the vehicle in order to improve gas mileage, these limitations of the prior actuators make them wholly unacceptable.